1. Field of the Invention
This docket relates with BUR920080068US1. The invention relates generally to pixel sensor cells, methods for fabrication thereof and design structures for fabrication thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to pixel sensor cells with enhanced charge transfer performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid state sensors are popular optoelectronic components that find use in various technology applications, including in particular imaging technology applications. Particularly common are solid state sensors that are used as active light capture and imaging elements within digital cameras.
Solid state image sensors may be fabricated using any of several semiconductor technologies for the active light capture and imaging elements. Charge coupled devices are known as more traditional solid state image sensor light capture and imaging elements. Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices provide yet another semiconductor based active light capture and imaging element for use within a solid state image sensor. Solid state image sensors predicated upon CMOS semiconductor devices are generally more desirable insofar as such CMOS based solid state image sensors typically consume less power in comparison with other types of solid state image sensors.
While solid state image sensors in general, and CMOS image sensors more particularly, are desirable within the optoelectronic component fabrication art, solid state image sensors in general, and CMOS image sensors more particularly, are not entirely without problems. In particular, performance enhancements, such as charge transfer performance enhancements, are often desirable within solid state sensors in general and solid state image sensors more particularly, in order to assure accurate and timely charge transfer accuracy and fidelity.
Various solid state sensor structures and designs, and methods for fabrication thereof, are known in the optoelectronic art.
For example, Wan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,004, teaches a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor with enhanced imaging performance. The charge coupled device image sensor uses a tin oxide layer, selectively doped portions of which serve as electrodes and abutting selectively undoped portions of which serve as insulators.
In addition, Janesick, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,092, teaches a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor with enhanced sensitivity to blue, ultraviolet and soft x-ray radiation. This particular charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor includes an ultra-thin layer of polysilicon that is located and formed over an entire array that otherwise comprises the charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor.
Further, Anagnostapoulous et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,542 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,845, teaches a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor with enhanced electrical performance. The charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor uses an optically transparent indium tin oxide electrode, in conjunction with either: (1) overlapping color filter layers; or (2) a silicon oxide and silicon nitride composite gate dielectric.
Finally, Losee, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,752, teaches yet another charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor with enhanced electrical performance. This particular charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor includes transparent indium tin oxide electrodes that are separated by a silicon oxide dielectric material.
Solid state sensors, including charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and further including in particular complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, are likely to be of continued interest and continued importance as solid state sensor technology advances. Thus, desirable are solid state sensors, methods for fabrication thereof and design structures for fabrication thereof, as well as related component sub-structures, that provide for improved charge transfer efficiency within the solid state sensors.